Granger Reunion
by emma.kendall03
Summary: This is a very cliche story about everyone's favorite ship, Dramione. Its about Hermione's family reunion, which is AWFUL, because of three of her cousins.
1. chapter 1

**_This story was taken off of my Wattpad account. This is my original story, pkease do not take this story and claim it to be your own. It took me a long time to work this story out. Thank you_**

 ** _Now the Cast_**

Hermione Malfoy (nee Granger) - Emma Watson

Born: September 19, 1979

Age: 39

Spouse: Draco Malfoy

Children: Scorpius and Aurora Malfoy

FARVORITES:

Books: Vampire Diaries

Movies: Twilight

Color: Ironically her favorite colors are green and grey. The colors for Slytherin, Grey also being the color of her husband and sons eyes.

Favorite Song: Now this fact is quite surprising to most people, seeing as she doesn't seem like the type of girl who would listen to this band, but her favorite song is Mortician's Daughter by Black Veil Brides.

Song that reminds her of Draco: Savior by Black Veil Brides

Draco Malfoy- Tom Felton

Born: June 5, 1980

Age: 38

Spouse: Hermione Malfoy

Children: Scorpius and Aurora Malfoy

FARVORITES:

Books: The Mortal Instruments

Movies: Nightmare on Elm Street

Color: Ironically his favorite colors are Red and Brown. The main color for Gryffindor, and brown being the color of Hermione's eyes.

Favorite Song: Not surprising, being as though he was a very dark child, and his and Hermione's relationship was rebellious. His favorite song is Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides

Song that Reminds Him of Hermione: Eternally Yours by Motionlessin White

 ** _Scorpius Malfoy- Dane Dehaan_**

Born: January 13, 2002

Age: 16

Parents: Hermione and Draco Malfoy

Siblings: Aurora Malfoy

FARVORITES:

Books: The Giver

Movies: Rebel Without a Cause

Color: His favorite colors are green and silver. The colors for Slytherin.

Song: Rebel Yell by Billy Idol

 ** _Aurora Malfoy-Chloë Grace Moretz_**

Born: October 31, 2003

Age: 14

Parents: Hermione and Draco Malfoy

Siblings: Scorpious Malfoy

FARVORITES:

Books: Divergent

Movies: How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days

Color: Her favorite colors are green and black.

Song: Angel Eyes by New Years Day

Bridgett Granger- Taylor Hill

Katelyn James- Kristen Ess

Katherine James- Nina Dobrev

The last three are Hermione's Mean Cousins. I didn't put anything under their pictures because you'll find out about them later.

They are pretty much just cliche ass hoes that are really jealous. FYI they all have a crush on Draco and his friends.

Comment below if you want me to add anything to the descriptions of they're lives. Thx lovelies.


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

Bang!!!!!!!!

That was the first thing I had heard after I woke up, and I knew exactly what it was. My son and nephews were messing around in the Potions Room again. This was the third explosion this week. Since I knew my husband was already at work and my daughter was at a friends, I had to get up, so I crawled out of bed and went to the closet.

After I dressed I went straight to the Potions Room, where my suspicions were confirmed; my son was trying to make a potion and messed it up.

"ScorpiusHyperion Malfoy. Get out of the Potions Room before you hurt yourself," My voice was calm and collected and that seemed to scare him, good. "Come on, we need to get ready to take your cousins back to their mother, get your sister , and then we're going to eat lunch with your father." We walk out of the room and down to the kitchen where we find Pipky, our FREE house elf, making breakfast. "Morning Pipky, how are you this morning?"

"Hello, ma'am, Pipky is well thank you for asking," she said while flipping an omelet. "You have a long day ahead of you, you need to eat a good breakfast. Master Draco told me to tell you that he will meet you in the lobby of Malfoy Industries for lunch at noon sharp- no sooner, no later." She handed me an omelet and turned and gave Scorp his.

"Thank you, Pipky. Has there been any mail yet today?" I asked before taking a bite out of my omelet.

"No not yet Mistress, Pipky will put them in the wood box on the desk in your design room if you get any."

"Thank you. Come along Scorp, time to take back your cousins- where ever they may be this morning." Just as those words came out of my mouth two teenage boys came barreling into the kitchen. " Magnus, Erik come, we need to get you home."

"Yes, Aunt Hermione," They said in unison.

After taking them home and getting Aurora, we went straight to Malfoy Industries, the company my husband owns and is CEO of. As we walk into the building and are greeted by the secretary. We walk right by the checks and into the building. We go to get into the elevator when somebody bumped into me, sending me to the ground.

" Hey! Watch out," my son immediately spoke up, causing everybody to look our way- many gasp at the sight of me on the ground- just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Many people walked out but the last one- a tall blonde man, wearing a suit tailored at the one and only HJG Tailoring, walks out slowly- analyzing the situation. As soon as his eyes met mine, I knew all bets were off for the man that shoved me to the ground, for the man whom had just walked out of the elevator was my husband, Draco Lucius Malfoy- owner of Malfoy Industries.

Draco walked over and helped me off the ground, he checked me to make sure that I was alright and then turned to the offender. "Who do you think you are? Do you not know who this woman is? This is my wife, Hermione. Now I want you off the premises immediately." As soon as he spoke the guy ran out of the building.

Draco then rapped his arm around my waist and we walked back into the elevator, our children following close behind. Aurora hits the button that states we'll be going to the 75th floor. The top floor, the building plays host to a few other companies- one of the ways that we make money. The top floor consists of a few different things.

My company is based on the top floor and only takes up a couple of rooms, since its only a small tailoring place, it only has three employees- my daughter, my best friend- Pansy, and myself. My husbands office is up here as well as a few bedrooms; the bedrooms are here for nights that we work till late, so we don't risk harming ourselves when we apparate. It also holds a small kitchen

It takes us a few minutes to get to the top floor, during which we just stay silent, though its not an uncomfortable silence- its calming

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by Tokyo Ghoul~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we got home, Aurora and I went to the design room- in order to complete a few of the new designs for our new clothing line. This would be our very first full line of clothing, we made a few pairs over clothing that we've sold but this would be the first time that we would be making many different designs to be sold together.

" Mother, what do you think about this?" Aurora came over with one of her sketches and showed it to me.

"I love it, what was the inspiration?" I question her softly as I study the piece of work.

"I saw it in a vision, I don't quite understand them, but they always come with an outfit as some sort of an explanation." She spoke quietly, as though she were embarrassed.

"The dresses from your dreams and visions always seem to be the best designs. You're a natural." As soon as I said that, Pipky walked through the door letter in hand.

"Hello Mistresses, a letter has come for Mistress Hermione. It's from your mother." Pipky said with her cute squeaky voice.

"Thank you Pipky, you may go now." I took the letter, from her small hands and turned back to the desk, sitting down I took the letter opener and sliced it open.

Then all I saw was black, encircling me. Then nothing.

(The letter says,

My Dearest Hermione,

I regret to inform you that your father and I have run out of excuses for your absence at the family reunions. The reunion will be held on June 17th - June 24th at The Crimson Serpent, and all means will be served at The Emerald Lion.

\- Mother


End file.
